charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
That '70s Episode
That '70s Episode is the 17th episode of TheWB's Charmed. Summary The Halliwell sisters encounter a Warlock named Nicholas, who has been waiting for years to obtain the sisters’ powers. The warlock is immune to the powers of the Charmed Ones after making a deal with their mother to spare her life in the past. In order to save themselves, the girls cast a spell which returns them to March 24, 1975, when the deal was made, their grandmother and mother are still alive, Prue and Piper are playful little witches and Phoebe is still unborn and in the womb. Artifacts * Book of Shadows: The Halliwell Family's magical tome, which contains different spells and potions's. * Ring of Immunity: Patty Halliwell was forced to bless this ring and give the warlock Nicholas immunity to her daughters powers. In 1999, her daughters, the Charmed Ones went back in time to unbind the bond Patty made and with the help of their Grams, unblessed the ring Spells ' 'To Unbind a Bond :The bond which was not to be done, :Give us the power to see it undone, :And turn back time to whence it was begun. :To Return to Your Own Time :A time for everything, :and to everything its place :Return what has been moved :through time and space. 'Nicholas Must Die' :Lavender, ::Mimosa, :::Holy Thistle :Cleanse this evil from our midst :Scatter it's cells throughout time :Let this Nick no more exist. :Use the ingredients of the spell by :pouring in your Sacred bowl. Notes * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Although T. W. King appears on the opening credits, Andy doesn't appear in the episode as an adult. He does turn up as a child at one point, in a cowboy outfit. * The title of the episode is a reference to the TV Series That '70s Show (1998-2006). * A film marquee in the '70s says Jaws (1975). * Phoebe says that they'll return to the future in which their mother doesn't exist. Chris says the same thing in Hyde School Reunion. * This is the first episode in which the Charmed Ones time travel, which would become a recurring theme in Charmed, as time travel is featured in many episodes. * In this episode, we find out that Halliwell is actually Patty's last name and not Victor's (Tony Denison was credited as Victor Halliwell in Thank You For Not Morphing). * This episode scored 6.5 million viewers. * The diner in which the sisters find Patty working at, called Fred 62, is located on 1850 N. Vermont Avenue, Los Angeles in Los Feliz area. The diner is open 24 hours a day and serves a variety of American dishes. *The sound effects used when little Prue and Piper use their powers are more high pitched than the sound effects usually used for their present day forms. *Despite being in a park, big Prue made little Prue and little Piper use their powers in public. *Little Prue channeled her telekinesis through her hands as well as her eyes; she moved the ball by pointing at it. *Emmalee Thompson was chosen to play little Prue specifically, because she had a mole under her right eye, just like Shannen Doherty has. *This is the actual first time that the Charmed Ones have used the Power of Three. It wouldn't be used again until 23 years later. *This episode marks Finola Hughes' first appearance on the show as Patty Halliwell. Patty was earlier portrayed by Alyssa Milano in a home video. Glitches * In the later episode, "P3 H2O", it is revealed that Patty was killed not by a warlock, but by a Water Demon. It is possible that to Phoebe, it seemed logical that her mother was killed by a warlock, as warlocks hunt after witches for their powers and had been the majority of the Charmed Ones' encountered enemies at the time, so logically, she would assume them to be the biggest threat Patty would have. But again, the results of a mistaken warning like the one Phoebe wrote could've actually made things worse for Patty in unforeseen ways even if she had been kept alive. * Prue, Piper and Phoebe went back at the time Patty was pregnant with unborn Phoebe, and telling Patty and Penny that they're the Charmed Ones, so their Mom and Grams knew that. But in "Forever Charmed", when Leo, Piper, Patty traveled to meet Grams when Patty had died, Grams had no idea that her grand-daughters would be the Charmed Ones. This glitch may be resolved, due to the memories of those in the past being cleared of the experience through a spell or through the changes of time travel. * According to Patty, it was medically impossible for her to get pregnant and that Phoebe was a miracle. This medical problem would have made it unlikely for Paige to be conceived; unless Sam (as her whitelighter) was somehow able to heal her. * When Phoebe takes a photo of Patty with little Prue and Piper, they are in another position than when the photo is shown at the end of the episode. Patty's holding her daughters hands another way and Piper was looking in front of her instead of looking to the floor. * Finola Hughes' slight British accent can be heard when she says "vanquish" near the end of the episode. * When Grams flings them out of the Manor, Alyssa Milano can be seen smiling and talking to Holly Marie Combs. Powers Used :Molecular Immobilization- Used twice to freeze Nicholas and several times by past Piper. :Thermovariance- Used by Nicholas on the sisters and on Patty Halliwell. :Telekinesis- Used by several times by past Prue and Grams. Also used by Prue back in the present to throw Nicholas. Gallery Screencaps PattyatBuddy's.jpg PiperPruePast.jpg That_'70s_Episode_-_phone.jpg Phoebeseesmom.jpg BabypiperPrue.jpg Gif Gallery :Click for animation. GirlSpell.gif Promotional Episode Stills normal_1x17-stills-03.jpg 117a.jpg normal_1x17-stills-02.jpg Videos Video:Charmed 1x17 Quotes :Nicholas: Five chimes. :Piper: Excuse me? :Nicholas: I only heard five chimes. It's noon. That means you froze me. Which means you have your powers at last. :Piper: Uh, I don't know what you're talking about Mister but thanks for the flowers, okay, bye. :Nicholas: Call me Nicholas. Your mother did. :Piper: And you saw us? As kids? :Prue: Yeah. :Piper: This can't be happening. I'm getting a migraine. :Phoebe: Better not, I don't think Advil's been invented yet. And apparently, neither has the spell. It's not in here anywhere. :Piper: But we just cast it, that's how we got back ... here. :Phoebe: Yeah, well, wherever here is, it's before the spell was written. :Prue: So, there's nothing in here about how to get back to our own time? :Phoebe: Nothing. Uh, let me be the first to say we're screwed. :Phoebe: Coast is clear. :Piper: What if Grams catches us? :Prue: She'll kill us before Nicholas has a chance. :Phoebe: She won't catch us. Observe. (She opens the heating duct and they can hear Grams and Patty talking.) :Patty: You said yourself the girls are safe with you. Besides, I want to go. :Grams: You are making a big mistake Patty, Victor is not coming back. :Prue: How did you ...? :Phoebe: Heating duct to upstairs. I used to listen to you guys for hours. Especially when you used to sneak Andy up to your bedroom in high school. :Prue: Oohh... :Grams: Where was I born? :Patty: Mom... :Grams: I'm still not convinced that they're not warlocks. :Patty: We have a pact to undo. We should be looking for a spell... :Prue: Boston. In a hotel room. Breach. :Grams: What was my husband's name? :Prue: Which husband? :(The girls giggle) :Grams: Who's Melinda Warren? :Phoebe: The beginning of our family line. She gave us our powers. Our destiny. :Grams: What's the secret ingredient in my blueberry cobbler? :Piper: Honey, and a splash of rum. :Grams: What's IBM selling at in your time? :Patty: Mom! :Grams: What? :Patty: This is not the time for personal gain. :Grams: You're right. If they could just nod their heads... :Patty: (quietly) Stop it. :Grams: (quietly) Okay, forget it. (then...) Look at you. The three of you. Oh, Patty, I always knew that I would deliver the Charmed Ones. :(Patty makes a face) :Grams: Uh... once removed, of course. Prue. Piper. And... :Phoebe: Phoebe! :Grams: Oh, another "p", what a surprise. :Piper: What? I'm supposed to throw out perfectly good flowers because they came from a creep? If that was the rule, we'd never have flowers in this house. International Titles *'French:' Le Pacte (The Pact) *'Czech:' Návrat (The Return) *'Slovak:' Tie roky 70-te (That '70s Years) *'Serbian: 'Pakt (The Pact) *'Italian:' Viaggio nel tempo (Travel in Time) *'Polish:' Epizod w latach 70 (The Episode in the '70s) *'Spanish: '''Aquel episodio de los 70 (''That '70s Episode) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Volvemos a ver a mamá ''(We Return to See Mom) *'Hungarian: '''Vissza a múltba ''(Back to the Past) *'Portuguese (Portugal): '''O episódio dos 70s ''(The '70s Episode) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''O Episódio dos Anos 70 (''The '70s Episode) *'Finnish: '''Takaisin lapsuuteen ''(Back to Childhood) *'German: '''Zurück in die Vergangenheit ''(Back to the Past) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1